Frederick's Blood Stone
Frederick's Blood Stone is a quest in Divinity: Original Sin. The quest can be obtained in three ways: by speaking to the imp, Yox, at the end of Maradino's Lair (see The Troll's Bounty), by picking up the Blood Stone Shard from Maradino's Lair, or by speaking directly to Frederick, who can be found writhing in pain at the bottom of a cliff, below the entrance hatch to Maradino's Lair. Walkthrough # Retrieve the Blood Stone Shard as described in The Troll's Bounty and head towards Frederick. Frederick can die if you wait too long. # Speak to Frederick and make a choice: #* Choose to give him the Blood Stone Shard for +1 Forgiving (4500 XP) #** Note: Regular Blood Stones will also work, but all Blood stones in your inventory will be consumed #** Frederick will be healed, and what happens next will depend on whether Slaves And Masters has been completed. #*** If it was completed, Frederick will get angry at the loss of a Star Stone and attack you. #*** If not, Frederick will tell you he intends to exact his fury upon the Imp, Yox in Maradino's Lair. Follow him there to watch him kill the Imp, after which he attacks you. Both this quest and Slaves And Masters will end. #*** You can try to convince him to leave the Imp alone (4500 Charisma XP). Frederick will turn hostile and you'll have to kill him (6300 XP). #* Choose to keep the stone for yourself to get +1 Vindictive (3150 XP). Frederick will leave wounded and bitter, ending the quest without him dropping any loot at all. Notes * Frederick drops decent loot when killed (high chance of legendary items). You can barter with him to see what he has on him. Saving in the dungeon before heading outside to talk to Frederick after obtaining the Blood Stone shard is advised so you can reload if the item that he drop is not to your preference. There will be 2 sets of different loot that he will drop depending on your action before he is killed. Talking to him and open his barter page will result that item in his barter page to be his default loot reward when you kill him. Killing him without opening his barter page will result him to drop different loot than what he has in his barter page. * If you choose to kill Frederick before giving him the blood stone shard, this will cause the quest progression stuck making the quest impossible to be finished and will stay in the quest log forever. You'll still get his loot after killing him and retain the possession of the Blood Stone shard for yourself. * If you wish to retain the Blood Stone shard for yourself while having the quest progression finished and his loot drop, you can talk to him and choose to keep the Blood Stone shard for yourself. After doing so, make sure to attack him with ranged weapon or spell before he run away. Repeat this step from your previous save file if you failed to kill him when he run away as you'll miss a lot when trying to attack him. The loot option and condition will be the same as the 1st point. Rewards * 3150 XP +1 Vindictive or * 4500 XP +1 Forgiving + 3600 Exploration XP + 4500 Charisma XP for RPS + 6300 XP + Frederick's loot ru:Кровавик Фредерика Category:Original Sin quests